Watch Out
by BornToBeWeird
Summary: Annabeth has a dream, where Percy gets killed...by Luke, who's dead. is this dream real or fake? if it's real... Percy better watch out.


PERCY POV

I headed out of the Athena cabin. I was in my search for Annabeth, I obviously haven't found her. I checked in the stables, but none of the horses have seen her. Not even my pegasis Blackjack. I was walking around camp for almost twenty minutes until I found her. She was on the beach, by the water. Her shoes were off and her hair was blowing in the wind. I walked silently to her.

"hey" I said, sitting down.

"hi" she mumbled quietly.

I knew something was up, Annabeth was never quiet. I tried thinking of anything that could be wrong, but nothing came to mind.

"c'mon Wise Girl, what are you hiding?" I laughed and poked her lightly. She mumbled something unhearable and turned away. "do you want be alone?" I asked. She nodded. "well, would you be alone with me?" I said. She nodded again.

I stood up and then beckoned for her to do the same. When she did, I took her hand in mine and led her to the water. Then I jumped and she followed.

We were both dry, as long as she held onto me. I made a bubble around us so she could breathe. We both sat there silent. Until I decided to break it.

"are you going to tell me why you're upset?" I asked

She took a deep breath. "well," she started. "here's why.."

ANNABETH POV, THE NIGHT BEFORE.

_I was back at the fight with the Titans in NYC, but this time, it was different. There were no people, everyone was gone. Most buildings were in rubbles. The streets were dark and cold. No sign of life, anywhere. I stepped over and on broken glass, broken plastic, broken bricks. Just about anything broken._

_What happened? I wondered. Didn't we win the war? Then why aren't there any people celebrating? Where is everyone?_

_I heard a noise behind me. I jumped and turned, bracing myself for the worst. Oh it was only a fluffy little bunny. I walked slowly up to it. Then suddenly it's red eyes turned green. It's mouth opened and smoke poured out. I didn't think about it, I just ran. I turned and ran as fast as I could, turning back every once in awhile to make sure it wasn't following me. It wasn't. _

_When I thought I put enough distance between myself and the bunny, I stopped and looked at my surrondings, breathing heavily. I didn't think I was in New York anymore. There was nothing around me. Just an endless flat plain of grey. No color, no sunshine. It looked like someone had gotten lazy with coloring, and only used a pencil. There was nothing as far as I could see. I started walking. There was something up ahead. I could see it. It was a shape, no a person, no two persons. One was holding the knife to the other, about to bring it down upon the other. I ran as fast as I could. I could just make out the face of the person on the ground. Percy. _

"_NOOOOO!" I screamed. Trying to reach Percy before the other person took his life. The person brought down the knife, I was screaming for Percy to live, and when I saw the blood splatter, red against grey, his lips formed one word. "Annabeth…" was all he said. _

_The blood shone clearly on the knife. The person brought it down again and again. Red drenching the grey color. I'd give anything to see it totally grey, no red in sight. _

"_PERCY!" I yelled. Running towards his body. "STAY WITH ME! DON'T DIE ON ME. DON'T DIE!" but it was too late. "Percy! Percy! Percy!"_

"Percy!" I sat up in bed, screaming. He's dead, he's dead! The tears streamed down. I chocked back a sob, even though it was coming anyway. I put my hands on my face and cried, knowing that this fate was going to happen to Percy.

I tried to get back to sleep, but I couldn't. all I could see was Percy on the ground, and the face of the person who brought the knife down. Luke. But that's impossible, Luke is dead, he died last year.

After the night was over, I still couldn't sleep. I went down to the beach in the morning. After awhile Percy found me. I wanted to tell him about the dream, but I couldn't. I couldn't have him knowing that Luke, a dead boy, was going to murder him.

"hey," he said, sitting down.

"hey" I mumbled a reply.

"C'mon Wise Girl, what are you hiding?" he asked and laughed, poking me lightly. I mumbled something he couldn't hear. Then he asked "do you want to be alone?" I nodded. I didn't want him here. "well, do you want to be alone with me?" he then asked. This wasn't what I had in mind, but I might as well tell him. I nodded again.

He stood up, and when I did, he took my hand and led me to the water. We jumped. We were totally dry, as long as I held onto Percy. He made a bubble around us so I could breathe. We sat down in silence until Percy broke it.

"are you going to tell me why you're upset?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "well," I started. "here's why" I paused, wondering how to put this into words. "I had a dream last night. And you were in it"

I saw an emotion flash across his face that I couldn't recognize. I continued. "and Percy, you died."

"no" he said. Not believeing it at all. Then it looked like a lightbulb went off in his head. "how old are you now?" he asked.

"seventeen" I said confused.

"when demigods turn seventeen, their dreams don't predict the future anymore! It was just a normal nightmare."

"Are you completely sure? Because even the Great Percy Jackson is wrong sometimes"

He smiled cockily "of course"

I sighed. "good. I thought I was going to lose you forever."

"and what would happen if you did?" he asked softly , coming closer and wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't know. But all I know is that I can't live without you."

And once I said that, his lips pressed against mine. "forever, that's how long I'll be with you." He said once he pulled back


End file.
